Jonathon Morgernstern, All My Fault
by myloveisbeingBLONDE
Summary: Spoilers for CoLS! But only like one or two spoilers, nothin' major. Just a one-shot because I'm too lazy to make it anythin' more.


**Hi! Here is my new FF! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER~**** sadly, I do not own mortal instruments, that belongs to the amazin' Casandra Clare! **

* * *

Chapter One

This was not supposed to happen. The once tall, sleek buildings of New York, my final destination, are now crumbling, their orange and scarlet flames hissing wildly. The air is hazy from grey smoke, and smell of burning flesh fills my nose. The trees and grass are no more than black ashes being swept away by the wind, enhancing the destruction. Blood is oozing from every direction, lakes and puddles are now filled with the thick scarlet liquid, its sour stench mixing in with the black ichor of my allies.

I squeeze my eyes closed at the screeches of helpless people are flung mercilessly into the bitter air, monstrous dark figures writhing in pleasure at their pain. The loud cries of children searching for their families are now turned into horrified screams as one of the figures comes barreling at them, claws extended, fangs dripping with venom. I squirm in unease as I see a piece of flesh fly into the air, landing into a puddle of blood. I hear the calls of Shadowhunter's, Earth's protectors, yelling commands to one another. My lips lift into a grin, one that shows just how much I am enjoying watching the Shadowhunter's fail. An eruption to my left tells me that another handful of buildings have exploded along with the people inside- or at least what remains of them. A sob close by catches my attention. I look down beneath me- my allies had created a mountain of destruction for my throne to sit- and I see a young girl. One of her hands is missing, and her black hair pasted to her head with sweat and ash. She looks at me, her obsidian orbs burning holes into my blue ones, and then she cries harder. I want to reach out and tell her everything's alright, that she has nothing to be afraid of, but before I can one of the demons crawls towards me. It notices the girl, and with one dagger-like claw, pierces her in the heart. Her sobs are choked out, and blood splatters the front of nightgown and chin. Then the demons throws her into the air, her skull crashing into a burning building.

My heart shatters. This was not right, not just. But it has to be done. I hear a howl, so bloodthirsty that it makes me sick, and all of my creatures form a group in front of me. They bow down respectfully, and rightly so. I nod to them, and when they straighten up into their hunched positions, one of them hisses, its hollow eye sockets burning with a yellow light that reminds me of a candle. A very menacing candle. I follow its gaze, and above me is a woman in silver armor, a bronze sword gleaming in her hands, tears trailing down her cheeks. Her green eyes hold so many emotions; anger, grief, despair, and hate... towards me. I stand up, my arms outstretched. Her face hardens, and she raises her sword with shaking hands.

"This is all I want, I don't want to hurt you, love..." I say quietly as I put my arms down. She shakes her head, angry tears streaming from her emerald green eyes.

"You are a monster! We hate you; Mom, Luke, the Lightwoods, the Clave, me. How dare you hurt us!" She screamed, taking a closer step towards me, and in one clean swoop the sword is pointing at my chest, the point piercing my skin. I do not wince; I have endured pain worse than this.

"I want to rule all Shadowhunter's, the Clave, the world. I finally have that; we both can have that, don't you see?" I ask, trying to move the sword but she slices a cut into my palm. One of the front most figures swings a claw at her.

"NO, STOP!" I command. I wave my hand venomous green flames erupt from my fingertips. I throw it at the wide eyed creature, and it scorches the left side of its hideous face. Black blood streams down its face, its black skin seared away and reveals throbbing pink muscle. It scrambles back to the back of the group. I turn back around to face the woman with a smug smile, but she's staring at me with fear in her eyes.

"How did you get the power of a Warlock?" She says in a voice barely more than a whisper. "Why are you doing this?"

"Humans are not worthy of the protection we give them. No matter what we do, they still destroy the balance of fate, and their souls are ripped to shreds by the demons inside them. We protect them, but yet we are not appreciated-"

She narrows her eyes. "They don't even know we exhist."

"We are not paid in money like we should be, we are not anything more than servants to undeserving people like these humans and the Clave."

"That is not true!" She cries.

I smirk at her; she was always a weak. "Join me, sister. You can finally live like a queen, be the most powerful, the most feared. You will have everything you desire, and I will be by your side. You will help me rule this world, and we will make the laws, we will be the heroes. For once, we will have our happy ending. And you will be my love, and I yours." I extend my hand, and she looks at me. By the way her dark eyes become darker, I can tell she has come to a decision.

"I will never join you. I will keep on fighting untill the very end, until I take my very last breath, and I will not stop until this is over and you are dead!" She screams.

"You stupid girl!" I yell. Her arms rise, and her sword glints in the light of the flames surrounding us. I snarl at her, and I lift my hand out to her chest. My hand sinks through her armor, her flesh, her muscle. I dig around, her writhing in pain before me, until I clench my fist around my treasure. I rip my arm out of her and she falls to the ground, pale, dirty, and dead, her heart in my hand with her blood dripping from it. The monsters cheer, hiss, and howl. We have won, we are victorious, we are champions.

"Goodbye, Clarissa," I whisper. "You will always be my love..."

This is not how I wanted it to be; for all of my kind to be dead, for my hatred to turn into a furious war. I am alone, except for the dark Shadowhunters, humans, and demons that are still alive. I am by myself, alone without a heart of my own, and now no one else will be able to survive.

My name is Jonathan Morenstern, and this is all my fault.

* * *

**So, this is my Jonathan/Sebastion story. I'm showin my scary, dark side. Again, I'm so sorry for deleting my I missed you, Not! story, i just sorta ot tired of it, and I'm also under alotta stress. I'm doing to do this writing competition, and ima still thinking about what im going to write about! Any suggestions would be VERY helpful. Virtual cookies if you help me, read this and/or comment & review. So what you waitin 4? Click that sexy blue review button!**

**~myloveisbeingBLONDE**


End file.
